


【奥尔光】辣(公式光

by Michelle_HuaJi



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle_HuaJi/pseuds/Michelle_HuaJi





	【奥尔光】辣(公式光

纯爷们公式光，特别爷们那种  
公式光那么那么爷们就应该被☀  
无剧情纯车流，我的肤浅暴露无遗，真是万分抱歉。  
避雷注意：回忆h有，自慰有。不适者请自行离开，莫要多言。  
奥尔光白嫖很久，来交个党费，老爷永远是我心头白月光。

——————————————————————

这酒是辣的。

像当年醉成烂泥时他在奥尔什方唇上舔舐的味道，那紧闭的唇将口腔中带着酒气的温度完全隔绝。

精灵那双热情又温和的眼睛很平静地注视着他，莫名带上了神祇的色彩。现在回想起来，那一幕景色似乎预示着未来他们天人永隔的某一刻，唇舌间便更热辣几分。

“那么，这算是告白吗？挚友……或者，你还能认出我是……谁吗？”

那低沉醇厚如同大提琴一般的声音，带着他所熟悉的属于奥尔什方卿的理智，还有后来他凭借着零散的记忆才品味出的时隔多年的小心翼翼的期待。

被奥尔什方小心包装的期待穿越生出铜锈的岁月，回应着他，他又想起那双温润如湖水一般的眸子。

他急躁地扯开腰带，两条长腿失了章法地胡乱踢开松垮的裤子。

——情与欲涌起来。

他将手伸向身后隐秘而炙热的入口……

——快感与回忆的碎片同时将他淹没。

“奥尔……什方，张开嘴巴。”

默契是他与奥尔什方间引以为傲的东西，只一句话，就足以让他们全心全意地交融到一起。

他们亲吻，发出暧昧的声响，互相爱抚，玩弄浅色的乳珠，然后带着情色的味道在旅馆吱呀作响的铁丝床上粗喘着较量。

同为男性，即使怀着一腔诚挚爱意，谁也不愿意轻易就在情事中身居下位。

身为精灵族的奥尔什方凭着种族优势更胜一筹。

他第一次对奥尔什方露出一个近似宠溺的表情，事后想来，那表情是他从奥尔什方那偷师的，奥尔什方最爱对他露出的表情。

奥尔什方带着薄茧的手指沾着一些透明的软膏试探着戳弄他紧涩的入口。即使隔着冰凉的软膏，他还是能隐约感受到薄茧摩擦过嫩肉的酥麻的感觉，他忍不住颤抖着塌下腰，与精灵精壮的胸膛更紧密地贴合在一起。

一个指节，然后是两个。

他皱着眉，报复性地拉扯奥尔什方湖蓝色的头发。

手指由一根逐渐增加到三根。

精灵与人族的体型差使他们逆生理规则的交合更加困难。

当属于精灵的炙热的地方蛰伏在入口，他被掐着腰缓缓进入的时候，撕裂的痛感使他呼吸数次停滞，又被断断续续地接上，被进入的感觉仿佛没有尽头，他被无限地劈开，直到批成两半。

他搂着奥尔什方的脖子，小麦色的手臂和苍白的皮肤形成强烈的反差。很淡的粉色覆在奥尔什方尖尖的精灵耳。下身的痛感分解着他的理智，那粉色的耳尖在他眼中愈发色气，让他忍不住凑过去轻轻地啃咬。

奥尔什方顿了一下，红着眼睛一口气进入到底。他如濒死的人，脖颈绷出优美的曲线，突出的喉结兀自暴露在精灵充满侵略性的目光中。

他一直不觉得精灵们的耳朵多么的性感，但这个论调显然不适用于奥尔什方，该死的，他甚至想要将那耳尖咬下来吞到肚子里，当然他只是想想，无数的厮杀使他的某一部分变得阴暗残忍，但他无数次狠狠地扼住那一小部分黑色的念头。

被撕裂的地方发散细微的血腥气，刺激着他们的神经。痛，意料之中的东西，还是让他舌尖发涩。

奥尔什方感受到他的不适停下动作，细密的吻落在他汗湿的鼻尖。酒瓶被递到他面前，散发着浓烈的香气，寒冷的伊修加德的酒一向如此。

“也许你需要它来帮帮你。”蓝发的精灵如此说。

奥尔什方永远如此贴心，他伸手接过酒瓶给自己猛灌了两口。

辣，从舌头到喉咙到胃袋，疼痛渐渐减退，那双湖蓝色的眼瞳愈发模糊，让他沉迷其中。

奥尔什方继续动作起来，他仍旧感受不到所谓的快感，却愈加搂紧精灵，与他严丝合缝地贴在一起，呻吟着，痛呼着，上下沉浮。

他忍不住伸手去揉捏精灵格外浅淡的乳珠，去抠挖腹部紧实的肌肉间性感的浅沟，甚至揉弄紧绷的臀肉，换来奥尔什方更疯狂的动作。

你看，这就是区别，他不是女人，在情爱中哪怕身居下位，他也有玩弄伴侣身体的需求，像每一个急色的男人那样。

汗从肌理清晰的肉体滑落，滴落在印着俗气花纹的床单上，渗入其中变成暗纹，还有由于大幅度的动作而飞溅的白浊，零星的血色，都被床单一一接纳，仿佛在他们身下开出一片花海，热烈而绝望。

猛烈的撞击几乎将他掀翻，覆着薄汗的背部不时撞在床柱上，发出闷响。

他透过奥尔什方的肩头，看到窗外似乎下起雪，呼啸的风声让他心中有了寒意。

太阳升起的时刻，他们只能分开，退回原位，仍旧只是光之战士和他的挚友，就是如此，只能如此，夜晚只是无理的放纵。

世人目光阴毒，他们亦要退避三舍。

酒瓶被踢倒，还未喝完的酒液在地上蔓延成大小刚好的一摊，浓烈的香气蒸腾到空气中。

每一寸暴露在空气里的肌肤都品尝着这酒的辛辣。

他将手指探入体内更深处，带着酒液的手指刺激着敏感的部位，不留情地抠挖着，似乎要将无法宣泄的不满一并抵消。

挺立的前端被他置之不理，只是一味地去刺激身后本来永不该与性欲联系在一处的部位。

“……奥……尔……什……方……啊哈……”

胸前佩戴的吊坠此时错位地挂在他背后，是银制的被贯穿的盾，静静躺在昏暗灯光在他身上投下的阴影中，与一室的热烈情欲分成两个世界，界限分明。

射了两次后，他的表情渐渐冷下来，抽回手指捡回一边散乱的衣物，一件件穿好。

倒在地上的酒瓶也被他捡起来，晃一晃，发现还有剩余。

这酒对于他一个不是出生在极寒地区的异邦人来说还是太辣了，他吞下最后一大口，泪流满面。

窗外的雪似乎停了，但风还在呼啸着，紧闭地窗子发出不堪重负的咣动。

不算明媚的阳光先穿过厚厚的云层才洒进屋子，他扶着脑袋从地上爬起来，摇摇晃晃走下楼。

“早上好！英雄阁下。昨晚您睡得好吗？”招待员小姐永远热情洋溢。

“早上好，当然，我睡的很好，床很舒适。”他露出招牌的阳光笑容，和每个人心中根深蒂固的英雄形象完美的重叠在一起。

尽管他昨晚睡在地板上。

——end。


End file.
